Assassin In the Moonlight
by Rika5
Summary: Well....come in to find out! ^.~ First timer, so please don't kill me if it sucks. ^_^ R&R please!


"Assassin In the Moonlight"  
  
Author's Note: Well....come in to find out! ^.~ First timer, so please don't kill me if it sucks. ^_^ R&R please!  
  
Warning: This is guy/guy relationship, so if you don't believe in it, don't read. Rated PG-13 for language and yaoi. Romance fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Look at my contract! FINE PRINT: RIKA DOESN'T OWN MEGAMAN X. IT BELONGS TO CAPCOM. SHE DOES NOT, BY ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, OWN MEGAMAN X OR THE WHOLE SERIES, INCLUDING CHARACTERS. Okay? Now that you've read the fine print on my contract, we can begin now! ^.~  
  
PROLOGUE: ASSASSIN, MEET YOUR VICTIM  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
My name is Megaman X, and this is my profile. My life was what other people would say: Perfection. I lived happily amongst the humans, and I had a good home, the Hunter Base. I was a high-ranking officer, a Commander of Unit # 17. Yet...my job was the only thing keeping me from achieving that perfection I solely wanted. Yes, I saved the world countless times, but killing my own has made me die each time. Even if they were Maverick, they were still my kin, and I had killed them all. It pains me, but I have to keep myself strong. Yet...my heart feels so empty, as if I need somebody else to make my life whole.  
  
My name is Zero, Zero Omega, and this is my profile. My life was far from perfection. Living in the shadows, never allowing myself to get distracted. I am a lone wolf, a hitokiri. Nobody has gotten close to me, and nobody ever will. My master is Sigma-sama, although I hated that piece of scum, he is my creator, and I cannot do anything to stop it. Lonliness, sadness, those were the feelings I welcomed. I fed off nervousness and fear. Nobody should know who I am, if they did, they would die. Nobody can see me. If they did, my Saber was the last thing they would see. Love? Happiness? I don't know what those words mean. But somehow, my heart remains empty, although I work hard to hide this feeling.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
~~Zero~~  
  
Ring...ring...ring....That damn communicator of mine! Why in kamisama did Sigma-sama have to call me at the points of when I was resting?! Nevertheless, I answered the call. "Hai...in the building...hai. Iie...hai...hai...iie...hai. Give me thirty minutes." The call ended, and Sigma wanted me over to discuss another mission for me.  
  
Getting off the tangle of bedsheets and pillows and blankets, I changed into my black bodysuit. First, the sleeveless top, then the black pants that only reached from waist to leg. Then my red-and-white armor. Last, I ponytailed my long, golden hair, and secured all the locks in my apartment. Then I teleported over to Sigma's building, where he had assembled the damned people I worked with. Total asses, if you ask me. There was Dynamo, Vile, Gate, Double, and more, but those were the people I usually kicked around millions of times per day because they tease me, and just plain get on my nerves.  
  
"Ah, Zero...now that you're here, we can start. Now, what I want you to do is to eliminate Megaman X, the obstacle in our way to conquering the world." Sigma told me, as I sat down. "Doushite? Why not have those bakas do it?" I asked, narrowing my gaze at them. "Because, X has more power than we do, baka. It'll take our top assassin to do it, namely...you." Dynamo countered. "Whatever. Do we have a pic of him?" I inquired. "Yes." Sigma said, as his fingers snapped and a picture came on-screen. Full picture.  
  
Megaman X looked cute, with his short, dark-brown hair all over the place when it wasn't secured with his helmet, which had a red jewel embedded on the center. He looked about...twenty, and he looked good in blue, which matched his sapphire eyes, and his milky skin...but one of his hands concealed a buster gun, which, apparently, was his main weapon, and from Dynamo and the other's reports, it hurt.  
  
"Think you'll be able to recognize him?" Sigma asked me. You think? The picture was forever imprinted in my head, for crying out loud! "Hai." I replied, as he gave me the coordinates for the Hunter Base. I teleported anyway, in front of the Hunter Base. I walked towards the door and inside, and walked along the halls to find Megaman X, or a Rookie that could help me.  
  
I met up with a nice Rookie that told me how to sign up, and even led me into Dr. Cain's room. I opened the door and found myself face-to-face with the guy who made Megaman X. "Konnichiwa, who are you? Want to join the Hunters?" He asked me in a cheerful voice.  
  
~~X~~  
  
I sat on the top of a gnarled oak, sighing. It was nighttime, but I wasn't sleepy yet. It was just 9:00 pm, and I usually slept at 10. Since I had trained my 299 Rookies last week, they weren't due for another training session till next week, and I had finished my reports, so nothing was left for me....I almost fell asleep, when I heard Dr. Cain's voice and a serious, yet...attractive voice calling me. "Megaman, where are you?" "C'mere...wherever you are..." I hid completely from them while they sat down under the tree.  
  
Suddenly, in a flash of crimson and gold, the guy was on top of my branch, and smiled a bit at me. "Hey, first time I ever saw a big cat in a tree." I lifted my head and gazed into a pair of the most beautiful emeralds I have ever seen in my entire life. "You okay?" He asked me, and his long, blond hair whipped up behind him, in the warm wind. I must've nodded, because he then turned to Dr. Cain and called, "He's here."  
  
"Ah, X, there you are! Come down here, I have to introduce you to our new recruit." Dr. Cain said, as he looked up.  
  
"Hai, hai." I replied, as I jumped down, and the red bot did the same.  
  
"Megaman, I would like you to meet Zero. Zero, this is your new Commander, X." Dr. Cain introduced both of them. "Nice to meet you." Zero said, as his long gold hair flying freely. "Nice to meet you, too. Dr. Cain, where's he going to sleep?" I asked. "At the dorms, beside your room." Dr. Cain replied, and I swear I could just die with happiness.  
  
Zero gave me a queer smile, and I just smiled at him. "Shall we go?" I asked him. "Sure." He replied, as we went inside the Base together, and into the elevator and up to the fifth floor.  
  
~~Zero~~  
  
After *that* very akward moment, I leaned my back towards the elevator wall, looking at X, who was busy in his thoughts. How my Saber would look very well, slitting his throat open...but immediately, my thoughts of eliminating him were far, very, very far away. As the elevator opened at 5th floor bell, we both got out and he led me towards a lot of different doors, until we got to a thick-walled passageway into a series of doors. His dorm was near a pretty garden, and mine was next to his. "Just explore your room, and you can enter mine if you're through." He told me, as he went inside his own room. I nodded curtly, opened my door, and locked it shut.  
  
The room was nice...a mahogony four-poster bed, with a thick-plated glass window to see the outside world. There was a bathroom and a large desk, where a laptop was placed. Access and privacy...perfect.  
  
I just clicked open the laptop and wrote a message towards Sigma to e-mail to him. I have to, or else he'll tear my circuits apart. Not that I'm scared....but you know what I mean. He's my creator, and he has the power to permanently shut me down. And being shut down beats the crap out of me.  
  
-Sigma,  
  
I'm in. Now what do I do?  
  
-Zero  
  
I waited a few seconds, knowing that the Instant E-mail was always on at Sigma's place. Just as I expected, a quiet beep erupted from the laptop, and he had answered.  
  
-Zero,  
  
Good. Now, you have to get close enough to kill him!  
  
-Sigma  
  
I replied,  
  
-Sigma,  
  
That's all? Hmph! And I thought this was going to be a hard job.  
  
-Zero  
  
He replied with a quick don't under-estimate him, which I quickly replied with a yes. As I looked at the clock, it was 10:00 pm, and I had met X at 9:50, so it was just 10 minutes past when I had met my angel. And it was the time when Sigma usually signed off, or told somebody to sign off.  
  
Closing the laptop, I went inside X's room, and found him curled up in a ball, fast asleep.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Notes: End of a chapter! So, I gave you an opening one, just review and I'll upload the second one! It's a very long story, so stay tuned! Ja! ^.^ 


End file.
